His Little Sister
by bueberry6
Summary: I bet you all never knew Harry had a little sister did you? This is how his story would have been different if he did. Rated T for safety! It will probably go down in a bit. It's also AU.
1. Prolouge Chapter one

Chapter One (Prologue) of His Little Sister

By the way I claim no rights to any Harry Potter names, titles, or anything or that sort. All I claim is Faith and the "idea branch" for this story. Thanks!

It was three days after she was born when she was left on her aunt's doorstep. For the first year of her life she was told that her parents didn't want her. That they had more important things to worry about. That she deserved less then the meager meals that she received, and the tiny cupboard under the stairs. She believed them. A few months after her first birthday her brother was left in the same spot she was, with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Her brother was Harry Potter. And she was his little sister, Faith Lynn Potter. When her brother arrived he was put in the cupboard under the stairs with her. When he cried she crawled over to him and comforted him as much as she could. But after awhile he didn't cry as much, he was beginning to realize that his parents weren't coming back. That he was stuck in this hellhole with her. At age three and a half their uncle started beating them. Being the caring child she was, she told her uncle she would take Harry's punishment for him. Uncle Vernon agreed knowing how close they were, knowing that no matter what, Harry would hear his sister's cries of pain.

At age five they were given chores around the house. Difficult chores, even for those many years older than them. And they were expected to finish them before nightfall. Faith was assigned cooking every meal, even though when she stood on the chair she was only tall enough to just see over the top of the stove. As well as to dust, mop, vacuum, and sweep the entire house and still have time left to wash the dishes, every day. Harry was assigned the outdoor chores. Such as weeding the garden, watering the plants, polishing and washing the car, cleaning the windows, and mowing the lawn. If at the end of the day there were any imperfections, no matter if they were imagined, Faith was beaten even more severely than normal. And Harry was forced to watch. As they got older Harry became very protective of his sister. He was forced to watch her be physically hurt every night. He didn't want her hurt emotionally as well. It would be more than he could bear. So when he started kindergarten he never said a word about her. But when he got home he found most of his chores completed for him. He would get to work and help his sister finish hers. Then they were locked into the cupboard with only the spiders, one bare light bulb, and a thin mat with two thin blankets. And every night, he would teach his sister everything he learned that day. In two days Faith could read simple words. Aunt Petunia, no matter how mean she said it, always said that Faith was clever. After a few years Faith was told to do Dudley's homework. Everyday Dudley came home with a bright red circled A on his papers. For that the Dursley's gave the twins an extra blanket. That was the last sign of their generosity.

Hey all! Sorry it's so short, and for all spelling and grammar errors. I don't have a beta, though that doesn't really excuse it I guess. Well thanks for reading, and please leave a review! But no flames please, though constructive criticism is always good. Thank again!

-bueberry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hey again! Once again I claim nothing from J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers. But I do claim Faith and the "idea branch" of this story. Thanks!

"Harry?" Faith whispered.

"What?" he replied sleepily.

"Happy Birthday"

"It's already midnight? I must have fallen asleep. Sorry"

"It's fine. You need the sleep anyway. You have to do my chores tomorrow. I'm sorry I can't. If I could get up without collapsing I would help," she said, almost in tears.

"Shh. It's fine. I'll just get up early. Besides, you need the rest any way." Just hours before Uncle Vernon had pushed Faith down the stairs. At the bottom she didn't wake up for over an hour. For that she got beaten for not getting her chores finished. And didn't get any dinner. Just like she hadn't gotten breakfast, lunch or dinner for the past two weeks. All the strain on her body had made her extremely sick. So sick that if she stood she collapsed before she could take a step.

Uncle Vernon had told Harry after throwing Faith in the cupboard that if he didn't finish his own chores plus his sister's then Faith would be kicked out. "He could to," Harry thought. No one knew about Faith outside of the family. She had no birth record on file, she had never seen the doctor, and she had never been outside the perimeters of Number 4 Privet Drive since she was three days old. If someone found her on the streets no one would be able to trace her back to the Dursley's.

Next Day

"Boy! Get in here! Do you call this clean? Do you?"

Harry lowered his eyes and bowed his head. Now was not the time to be headstrong. His sister's life was on the line.

Aunt Petunia glared at him, grabbed his arm and slapped him on the cheek. "Answer me! DO YOU CALL THIS CLEAN?"

"No mam" he replied weakly.

"Then get to work" his aunt hissed.

He nodded and fell to his knees, tears silently falling. This would set him back at least an hour! If he didn't get finished…. "No! Don't think about that!" he thought viscously, wiping away his tears. He had already cleaned the kitchen floor. But Dudley had come in with muddy shoes and made sure that he stepped in every square inch of the floor, just to get his cousin in trouble.

He glanced at the door of the cupboard and got to work.

Several hours later he finished. Right on time too. His uncle's car was just pulling into the drive. He hurried to the cupboard and opened the door. Hi saw his sister had reagranged the bed to that he had the comfortable side with the most covers. He took his five sizes to big shoes and placed them on the bottom shelf with the rest of his things. "Faith?"

"Hmm? What do you want Harry?"

"I was just wondering if you were ok."

"I'm mostly ok I guess. Why?"

"I worry about you. You're my little sis. If something happens to you I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Don't worry about me Harry. It's not worth it. You should worry about how you'll get out of here when that time finally comes."

"I won't leave without you Fai."

"Yes you will Rie. Yes you will. And I'll be glad that you don't have to suffer like this anymore."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have my ways."

Hey all! Sorry it's so short. And just so you all know, I'm probably not going to get all my updates posted this soon. I've just had a lot of free time on my hands lately. But I'll probably get a few more chapters in the next few weeks. And when it comes to Christmas break… I'll probably have a chapter or two out per day. Please review! No flames but constructive criticism is always helpful. Thanks!

-bueberry


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Eeeeeeee! My first review! Thank you dancefreak92!!! Now I feel all warm and tingly inside. Some one likes my story! (Dances around in circles) :D Any way, same as usual, I don't own anything but Faith and the "idea branch". I guess I could call it a plot….

NAH! Idea branch is more fun. On with the story!

"Dudley, go get the mail."

"No! Make Faith do it!"

"Faith go get the mail"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" she said slipping out of her seat, dodging Dudley's brand new Smelting stick. He had gotten his acceptance letter the day before and he and Aunt Petunia had gone to London to get his things.

When she got to the door she bent down to get the mail, mindful of her sore ribs. On top she saw a letter for her brother! She quickly stuffed it under her shirt and went back to the kitchen and gave her uncle the mail.

"Ah! Marge is sick!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed after looking at a postcard.

"Will she be alright? She was going to mail my presents today!" Dudley said leaping up and reaching for the letter. He grabbed and sat back down. After a few moments he smirked and said that she was just finishing up wrapping them when she wrote this and his gifts would be there in a day or two. Any more than that and they should call and complain to FedEx.

Harry glanced at Faith and rolled his eyes. Faith was puffing out her cheeks trying to make her face look as fat as Dudley's. When he looked back at her she was looking cross eyed at him. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were busy with Dudley and never noticed, for once. The last time she had done this she had been locked in the shed outside during the winter for a week with no food. When she was finally allowed to come in the house her lips were blue and she was even thinner than she was before. For several months after that no one, not even Aunt Petunia, could find fault in her work. Since then she had had a terrible cough. A cough that still lingered today.

Several hours later

They were locked in the cupboard again. Though this time they had been fed. Faith pulled the string for the light bulb and slid the letter out from under her shirt. "Here, I was waiting to give this to you until now so Dudley didn't take it."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. But they have the address down. So it HAS to be for you."

"But I never get mail! Never!"

"I know. But I have a feeling this is something good."

"Ok. I'll trust your judgment." Harry then slid his finger across, tearing the paper. Then he slowly pulled the paper inside out and unfolded it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. With this letter you will find your supply list. We await your owl by July 31rst.

Deputy Headmistress,

Minerva McGonagall

"But magic isn't real! Uncle Vernon said so!"

"Harry! Don't you see? This is your ticket out of here. We have saved up enough money to buy your materials. It'll be just enough, but we'll get it. I mean they're bound to have a second hand store. But I wonder what they mean by we await your owl?"

"Haven't there been owls out during the day here lately? Maybe they literally mean owl?"

"Well then we better write a letter asking them how to get to Diagon Alley then." Faith crawled over to the shelves and tore a piece of paper out of a notebook that Dudley had thrown away and a pen that Harry had found on the floor at school. "Here. You should write. You're the one going to the school."

Harry looked at his sister sadly. He didn't want to leave her behind. "But if I work hard and maybe find a little job I could save up and get her out of here," he thought. With that he quickly wrote his response.

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

I am glad to be going to Hogwarts. But could you send some directions on how to get to Diagon Alley please? And is there a booklet that tells more about the school? Thank you.

Sincerely.

Harry Potter

He handed his letter over to his sister to proof read. He didn't want to look stupid and make the people in charge at the school rethink letting him in. He had no idea how they had ever heard of him. He was only allowed to do a few points bellow his cousin so he didn't have very good grades.

The next morning when Harry went out to do his chores he noticed an owl sitting on the fence. He quickly looked towards the window to make sure his aunt wasn't watching, and gave the letter to the bird. "Thank you" he whispered softly as the bird flew off, his letter in 'hand'.

Three days later

The night before Faith had gotten in trouble for not cleaning the dishes correctly, so she was locked in the cupboard.

As soon as they sat down to breakfast there was an impatient knock at the door.

"Potter go get the door!"

Harry stood up quickly and rushed to the door. "Hello sir?" he said opening it up and saw a tall man with long black hair dressed in all black.

"I'm here for Harry Potter. I guessing that's you?" he drawled.

"Yes sir. One moment, I need to tell my relatives."

The man snarled. "Well get on with it then! I'm a busy man! I don't have time to hold every brats hand every step they take!"

Harry bowed his head and sped away from the door.

A few moments later he arrived back with a bruise on his cheek. The man looked at him strangely and told him to stay put, then held a long stick into the air and all of a sudden there was a triple decker purple bus right in front of them.

Can anyone guess who the man is? I'd think that everyone has so I'll just tell you. Snape! Please review but no flames, though constructive criticism is always good. Sorry for all spelling and grammar errors. They are all my own since I don't have a beta. If anyone wants to volunteer… Anyway, thanks again dancerfreak92 for being my first reviewer! Imaginary cookie dough to you! Thanks to all who read this, but even more thanks if you reviewd!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hey all! Thanks to The Black Shadow Phoenix Devil for reviewing! Like I said the last chapter, reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, plus they make me update sooner! So please leave a review. By the way like I have said every chapter thus far, I do not own anything Harry Potter, besides Faith and this "idea branch". On with the story!

The man looked down at him and sneered. "This is the Knight Bus. To 'call' it you just raise your wand and wait for a moment. Questions?" he said.

Harry looked at him nervously as they boarded the bus. "Does Diagon Alley have second hand shops?"

The man looked at him funnily. "Why would YOU need to go to a second hand shop? Didn't your family give you money?"

"No sir. All I have is thirty pounds, We…I've been saving it for as long as I can remember. And my relatives aren't very happy with me leaving today," Harry replied looking down at his feet. "I almost slipped! How could I? If I mention Faith then he'll ask questions. And if he looks into it further, he'll find out. Then she'll be taken away, where I won't ever see her again. I can't let that happen." Harry thought.

"How ever did you get that hideous bruise on you cheek anyway?"

"Ahhh… I tripped?"

"Right," and with a wave of his wand Harry felt a tingling in his cheek. His hand shot to his cheek wondering what was going on.

"What did you do sir?"

"I healed you, you clumsy idiotic brat."

"Thank you sir"

"Any more questions? By the way you will refer to me as sir, professor, or Professor Snape. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear sir. I noticed there was a potions book on the supply list. Are there such things as healing potions? Like to heal cuts and do what you did with your wand?"

The professor looked shocked for a moment then snorted. "For your own personal gain I presume Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir, I'm extremely clumsy and kinda need a way to not make myself look especially stupid."

"There are some in the book on your supply list. We'll just get you some extra ingredients so you can experiment. But you have to follow the book exactly or you could blow up your house. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. But I'm not going to have enough for anything extra. Thanks anyway though. I'll just study really hard so when I get to Hogwarts I'll know what I'm doing…Kind off at least."

"That is unnecessary. I have the key to your vault right here. You have plenty of money to get you all of your supplies first hand."

"Thank you sir"

After a few more minutes and a very nerve wrecking ride through London, they finally arrived. Harry looked around in wonder. He had never been in London before. He attended a school just a few miles from the Dursley's in the other direction. He turned around and saw a building that looked extremely out of place. There was a sign that said the Leaky Cauldron hanging beside the door. He watched as people walked by without even glancing at the building. It was like they couldn't even see it. He squinted and blinked. And all of a sudden, the building was gone. It was just an empty lot. He glanced at his guide and noticed that he was looking at him weird. He blinked again and the building was back! "Sir? Why did the building disappear? And why is everyone acting like they can't see it?"

"There is a charm on it so that muggles can't see. As for why it disappeared, it didn't," the Professor snapped.

Harry glance at him then at the building skeptically and nodded. So they went inside. It was very dark inside. Right inside there was a bar and to Harry's right there were tables with many people sitting at them eating. Off in a corner was a fireplace. All of a sudden there was a flash of green light and someone popped out of it! "How strange!" Harry thought, "Though I guess I better get used to it. I have a feeling this sort of thing will happen a lot through out the next few months."

"Come on Potter. I don't have all day."

Several people looked up. One whispered not all that quietly, "Did he say Potter?" Another old woman came up to him and shook his hand. "I'm glad you're back Mr. Potter. So glad," she said before walking back to her table. Others started coming up to him and greeting him as well. Several glanced at the scar on his forehead. And they all knew his name. Harry looked at Professor Snape begging for help with his eyes. Snape sighed and grabbed his arm and dragged him through a door he hadn't noticed. The door lead to a small court yard enclosed with brick walls and a few trash cans.

"Sir? Why did they all know my name?"

"Didn't your relatives tell you? You killed the Dark Lord and survived the Killing Curse and age one on Halloween night."

"But I couldn't have killed anyone. I was with my parents in a car crash. That was when they were killed."

"Your parents did die that night, but it wasn't a car crash. For some reason the Dark Lord was after you and your parents. And on Halloween that year he went to your house, which was under a charm that made it impossible to find. Except for the secret keeper. He killed your parents and tried to kill you. But his spell back fired, and you got away with only the scar on your forehead."

" So the secret keeper betrayed them?"

"Yes"

"Did the Dark Lord really die?"

"No one knows for sure. Some think he did. But others think he just to weak to rise to power again and is hiding some where." As he said the he rubbed his left forearm uncomfortably.

Harry glanced at his arm and gave him a puzzling look and opened his mouth as if to ask a question. Then closed it again as if he thought it better that he didn't ask.

"First we need to go to Gringrotts and get you some money."

Harry nodded and watched as Snape tapped several of the bricks with his wand on the wall opposite the door. He looked at him quizzically and his eyes widened as the bricks folded back to reveal a street bustling with activity.

Thanks for reading! And sorry for all spelling and grammatical errors. I don't have a beta to look over everything and I stink at that sort of thing. So if anyone wants to volunteer… Once again thanks to Black Shadow Phoenix Devil for reviewing. Please leave a review, but please don't flame. Though constructive criticism is always good. Thanks again!

-bueberry


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hey all! Sorry for the sucky cliffhanger. I haven't gotten any more reviews.  The more reviews the faster I update. And that's a fact. Every time that I got on the computer and checked on my story and noticed a new review I instantly went to Word to write a new chapter. So anyone who is reading can thank Black Shadow Phoenix Devil and dancefreak92 for the past two chapters. Once again I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Faith and this "idea branch". And please don't sue! I'm broke! All you would get it a few dollars. I'm serious about that too. Thank you!

Harry follow his guide, struggling to keep up as he looked around in wonder. In all the stores around him he saw things that he had never seen before. There was a store called Zonko's that looked interesting, but from the looks of it he didn't think is guide would go in there. Or let him go in.

After turning the corner he looked up and saw a huge white marble building. His shock must have shown on his face because his chaperone said to him, "That is Gringrotts. Don't forget the way here because on future trips here I won't be here to hold you hand. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied still looking at the building with wonder. "I can't wait till I get to tell Faith about this! She would love it here," Harry thought, almost sadly. Faith was probably being punished for him sending the letter to Hogwarts and not asking permission first. He winced. Faith was already weak from malnourishment. She couldn't take much more.

"That just means I'll save up foods that will keep and bring it to her for over the summer. I might even be able to take something to her today if we stop for lunch!" Harry thought determinedly. He WOULD get his sister out of there alive. He would. And there would be no stopping him.

"What's going through your head boy? You had better not be thinking of ways to get yourself in trouble. I saw you eyeing the joke store."

"No sir, not trouble. Just wondering what to get my relatives. They'll want something too. My aunt loves to garden, is it possible for her to grow potions ingredients? And my uncle loves to read the newspaper. Is there a way to get one delivered to my house? I noticed a few women were looking through one with moving pictures. And my cousin loves to write letters, could we pick up some extra parchment and quills?" Harry replied innocently. "Yeah right," Harry thought, "Aunt Petunia loves to watch ME garden, then complain about me doing something wrong. Uncle Vernon loves to roll up newspapers and hit me with them. And Dudley loves to STEAL other people's mail then blame it on me! But all these things will help Faith, so lying this time should be ok. Well, as long as Faith doesn't find out." Faith hated lying, even if it was their only choice.

"Well? Don't just stand there. We have things to do you know. And I personally would like to get them done sometime this millennium."

Harry shook himself out of his little daze and hurried after the Professor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thanks to Allen Pitt, Ragin' Fire. By the way, sorry about the mistake about the two weeks thing. I didn't know. Though a human can go three to four weeks with out food, Faith being so thin already wouldn't last that long because when you don't eat your body gets it's protein and all that from your muscles. Making you very weak. Also thanks to alex-wisdomrider and afterall. afterall, you're help as been greatly appreciated! I'm only thirteen so I'm not very good at this. But I swear on my fanfiction account that I will do my absolute best to improve. Disclaimer is in the previous five chapters, you want to see it, hit the little button on top that says back.

Back at the Dursley's Faith was let out of the cupboard a few minutes after Harry left. Petunia glared at her for a moment before walking away. Faith sighed; she was going to miss her brother when he went off to school. But no matter what, she wouldn't complain. Her brother was obviously more important to their parents so she would make sure that Harry got out of the house for as long as possible, until eventually he moved out and started his own family. Harry was important. She didn't know how, but she had always had that feeling around him, that he was destined for more than what was offered in this hellhole.

Faith sighed and got to work on her chores. First she had to wash the dishes from breakfast. Faith trudged to the kitchen and pulled her long red hair back and tied it with a broken rubber band she had found one day. She took one look at the table full of dishes that were covered in grease and who knows what else and sighed once again. It would take half an hour to get those dishes squeaky clean like her aunt demanded. And she was already behind on her chores from being locked up. So she filled the sink with warm water and squirted the dish soap in, adding a little extra compared to normal, hoping that would make the grease come off easier. As the sink was filling she moved the pile to the counter for easier access from the sink. She then carefully placed the dishes in the water. Making sure not to slosh water onto the floor and counter top. If one drop fell to the floor and she missed it, Aunt Petunia would, and add moping the kitchen floor and waxing it to her already long list. It had happened before and she hadn't gotten done on time. Uncle Vernon was warned ahead of time that she wouldn't and came home drunk. That night he had broken her arm and three of her ribs. As well as pulled her arm out of socket and had given her a concussion. From that night on she make double sure that it never happened again.

After she had finished with the dishes, which did end up taking the prophesized half hour, she lugged the vacuum out of the closet. She had to vacuum each room that had carpeting twice and all the rugs once. Aunt Petunia thought that the dust that escaped the vacuum the first time around was sucked up the second. The rugs were taken outside and smacked with Dudley's bat once a month so they only had to be vacuumed once. There were six rooms in the house that had carpeting and the hallway. As she worked she hummed a song Harry had taught to her when he was in first grade, Mary Had a Little Lamb. It had always been one of her favorites for some reason. It was such a meaningless song with an easy tune. "But I guess that's why I like it so much. The girl has nothing to worry about but the sheep and how it followed her. There is nothing bad in the girl's life," Faith thought. Faith didn't show it on the outside, but the years with the Dursley's had affected her more than most would think. She was a determined young woman that had to grow up to fast. She always thought of others first, even her supposed family. In her mind the Dursley's were right, she was worthless. If she wasn't, why didn't her parents keep her? Where they poor? Did they just not want two children? Or had they seen it? Had they seen that she was good for nothing more than cleaning the house and doing Dudley's homework? If they had, why didn't they just kill her? It would have been better than living at the Dursley's, that's for sure.

After two or three hours vacuuming she had to scrub all the hardwood floors in the house. She hated doing those floors. The cleaning product her aunt insisted she use always burned her hands and made them raw and smarting for days. And there were nine rooms in the house that had hardwood flooring. She was not looking forward to it. "I guess I should be used to it by now," she thought, and then smiled weakly. "At least someone loves me, wants to take care of me. Though I don't see why. Oh Harry, I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

After getting over half way done with the kitchen Dudley walked in from visiting his friends. Tracking mud and leaves that were stuck to the bottom of his shoes. Out of the household only Faith, Harry, and Dudley himself knew where he really went. Dudley and his gang went to the park that was only a few blocks away, to beat up those that were younger, smaller, and weaker than them. Aunt Petunia had had many mothers come up to her in grocery stores complaining about her son. But she always told them that it must have been her freak of a nephew and that he must have told the child to tell his parents that it was her precious Dudley that had done it. Faith had never been there but Harry had told he stories of it, made promises that he would one day take her to a park even better. Faith had pretended to believe him, but knew that after a few years away from this place and he would forget her. "All for the better, less things to distract him from his dreams. And if Uncle Vernon keeps this up much longer, I won't be here much longer," she thought.

"Freak, get back to work. This floor is a mess. If mom catches you she'll tell dad and then you're done for," Dudley smirked.

Faith shook her heard and realized that she had spaced out and had stopped cleaning. That didn't happen very often. She had to clean and cook even if half of the bones in her body were broken. She was used to going through the motions when she had other things on her mind. So she got up off the floor in search of the ever-elusive broom. Half of the time she could have sworn Dudley had hid it. Once she found it in the tub, another in the flower garden. This time it was stuffed into Dudley's over flowing closet. After finding the dratted broom she got back to work.

After finishing the floors she started lunch. Today she was supposed to make fish fingers with peas and crisps. Thankfully she didn't have to make crisps. They were quite difficult. Aunt Petunia had made her try once so they could save money. The local store was raising prices at the time and crisps were almost five pounds more expensive than before. Unfortunately she failed. The turned out horribly, she had cut them to thin and they had burned in the oven and had made the kitchen stink for almost two days. Her Aunt was extremely mad, which made her Uncle even madder. Resulting in quite a horrific beating. He had broken her right leg, dislocated her left arm, and broke four ribs. Her Aunt never made her make crisps again. Though after every trip to the store her Aunt glared at her and hissed "If you weren't so worthless and stupid, then I wouldn't have to spend so much money. And if I didn't, I could have bought some food for you and you brother. But I didn't. And it's all your fault."

It was a lie of course, but that didn't stop Faith from feeling bad. If she weren't there then her brother would get more to eat. And he would have better clothes, and more blankets to himself. She was only in the way of her brother's health.

Faith sighed and went back to cooking so the food wouldn't burn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The disclaimer is in the first five chapters; if you want to read it, hit the little button at the top of your screen that says 'back'. :D

The first store Harry and the Professor went into was Madam Malkin's. As soon as he stepped into the store Harry was pushed onto a stool and was attacked by a flying tape measurer. The professor told the woman what Harry needed while Harry watched the tape measurer take every measurement imaginable, it even measured how long his nose was! After a few moments the tape measurer dropped to the floor and the woman came back with robes and every thing he needed in the right size. As they were walking out a boy with almost white blonde hair and steel gray eyes brushed past Harry. The boy turned and sneered at him, so Harry ducked his head and mumbled that he was sorry.

Next was Flourish and Blotts. Upon entering the door Harry looked around in wonder, he had never seen so many books in his life! Professor Snape just looked at him funny. The Professor handed him his list and said, "I'll get your potions text. You go get everything else."

Harry scrambled to get his things. Along the way he noticed a few books that he just couldn't resist getting. At the bank he had exchanged his money for wizarding, so he had extra spending money. The books were "Hogwarts A History", "Healing Potions For Dummies", and "Muggle Potion Ingredients".

At the cash register the Professor looked at his choices in books with a raised eyebrow.

A few hours later they were finished shopping, except for Harry's wand and pet. They stopped by the pet store first. Professor Snape stood by the door scowling at the person behind the counter while Harry wandered around looking for the perfect pet. At the very back of the store there was a tank with dirt and branches in it. Harry, being curious, got right up to the glass and looked inside. All of a sudden he heard a voice.

"_Don't stare at me you silly boy! I'm not in a zoo!" _the voice said.

Harry looked around wildly, looking for where the voice could have come from. He finally noticed the medium sized black snake that had silver and gold diamond patterns on it's back. The snake was rising up so that it was about eye level with Harry. "_Hello? Are you the one that talked to me?"_ Harry said.

"Ah! A speaker! I haven't seen one since my former master Slytherin! You must take me home with you, I can teach you many things young hatchling."

"_Ummm… Ok I guess. But I don't think they let people bring snakes to the school I'm going to. I'll ask really quick. I'll be right back." _Harry rushed to the Professor.

"Sir? Does Hogwarts let students bring snakes? I found one in the back, it's really cool! It said it was originally Slytherin's, who ever that is."

Professor Snape's eye's widened almost comically. "Take me to this snake boy!" he said sharply.

Harry led the way. "Isn't she gorgeous? She can talk too!"

"_Are you still there? I brought my professor." _Harry said.

"My boy, he can't understand what you are saying. You aren't speaking English."

"_I'm not? But I don't know any other language. The Dursley's wouldn't let me sign up for that class. If I don't know I'm speaking it how can I be?"_

"_Hatchling you are a Parselmouth. There hasn't been one since the dark one passed on. It is extremely rare. And you are born with the ability, the ability to talk to snakes."_

"Professor? She's says I'm a Parselmouth, do you know what it is?"

Professor Snape was standing there starring at Harry in shock, his mouth hanging open. "A…a….a Parselmouth? You? Golden Boy Gryffindor?"

"What's a Gryffindor?"

"You'll find out at school. Let's go buy the snake then we'll go get you're wand and go to lunch. Shall we?" Snape gave a crooked shocked smile.

Thanks for reading! This is a repost on the original chapter, I fixed the whole Parslemouth/Parsletoung thing. Kind of a silly mistake I know…-bueberry


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! I'm super sorry that I haven't updated since January and I'm going to try my best to update sooner but me and my beta (afterall) are having some scheduling conflicts. This chapter isn't the finished version but it's all I've got right now and I thought I should update so you all know I haven't fallen off of the face of the Earth, and so you don't get mad at me. I know that when someone doesn't update a story I like I get kinda frustrated with them so once again sorry about that. I'll post the final version of this chapter as soon as we get it all sorted out. By the way, thoughts are now in italics.

Chapter Eight

Harry and the Professor walked out of the store with a glass tank, a few mice, and what the storekeeper called a snake treat (it was a fake mouse that tasted just like a real one, but allowed the snake to practice its natural hunting skills and provide needed nutrients), as well as the snake, who revealed her name was Selia. As soon as they were out of the doorway and off to the side, Professor Snape pulled out his wand and shrank the items. Harry stared in concealed amazement. He figured that if he acted like he had never seen anything like that before (which he hadn't) then it might cause a ruckus and a few questions would arise. Questions that would reveal the Dursleys' abusive tendencies, and lead to the discovery of Faith before he wanted it to happen.

Professor Snape stayed silent all the way to the next store. Harry glanced up at him and wondered, _Why is he so quiet? Before he was ranting about how it wasn't his job to drag little brats around the Alley getting their school things. You'd think he was a completely different person._ Snape was constantly glancing over at Harry and was walking more stiffly than he had been before, and if you looked closely, really closely, you could see his left eye twitching slightly.

Their next stop was Ollivander's Wand Shop, a three story, very old building. The sign above the door had a picture of two wands crossed and the store name. The black and gold paint was chipped so badly it was hard to read. _Why in the world won't people just repaint anything here? Are they to lazy? Or is it that there isn't a spell or potion or something that will fix it, so they don't know how? I mean really! These people don't even have electricity, Dudley wouldn't last an hour here_ Harry thought with a slight smirk. For that small reason, Harry forgave the people of this strange culture for being so behind compared to the rest of the world.

Harry was the first to go in. As he pushed the door open a small silver bell tinkled from above him. He walked a few steps into the store and noticed no one was behind the counter. He crinkled his nose; this place had a musty smell that reminded him of his cupboard. He heard Snape walk in and stalk off into a corner. Harry walked up to the counter and glanced around in the back. There were rows upon rows of shelves. _Great, and only one of those will work for me; we'll be here for hours!_ Harry thought.

Out of nowhere Harry sensed a presence behind him other that Snape. He tensed slightly and whirled around to look up into the face of a very old man. His gray hair was thinning, and his eyes were like mirrors. _Bloody hell! This guy sure is creepy! Though I guess his age explains the sign, _Harry thought.

"Aw! Mr. Potter! I was expecting to see you this summer! Now, which is your wand hand?" the man said, starring at Harry's scar the entire time.

"Um… Sorry sir, but what is your name?"

"My fault my boy, I never introduced myself. I'm Mr. Ollivander, owner of this fine establishment. Now which is your wand hand?"

" I don't know about that, but I can write with both if that helps."

Shock appeared in the man's eyes. "Really? Well just pick one, but we'll make sure the wand works in both hands."

"My right I guess."

_Why is he so shocked I can write with both hands? Is that rare in this world? If it is, why? I'm not the only one in my school who can. I'm the best out of all of us, but that's because Dudley and Uncle Vernon like to break my fingers. Though if he had it his way he would do more. He was always too tired from beating Faith. I need to do my best here so I can get her out of there,_ Harry thought.

They went through probably half the store before Mr. Ollivander got a gleam in his eyes and went out of sight in the back of the store, among the dustiest shelves. He came back with a single box. "My great-great-grandfather made this wand, he said he made for a special person, and it would only work for that one person. A child who knew more of pain than most men, who had more secrets than anyone, would ever guess. Since then it has sat on that shelf back there collecting dust. I want you to try it," Ollivander said, handing Harry the wand with a fancy twirl with his wrist.

Harry noticed Professor Snape leaning forward in interest out of the corner of his eye as he reached up to take the wand. Just before he grabbed it he looked up at Mr. Ollivander and looked for permission in his eyes. When Mr. Ollivander nodded he grabbed the wand, and slowly raised it. He studied it for a moment; it was slightly less than a foot and was made of two different types of wood. It had a dark brown and a lighter brown swirled together, the two colors reminded him of oak and mahogany, but he could feel the magic, what he thought was magic at least, in the woods. (He had felt the two different types of wood before but neither of them felt like this before.) And it was so smooth! Most other woods felt slightly coarse, like if you tried hard enough you could get a splinter from it, but this. The term smooth as a baby's bottom came to mind. It awed him how much magic he felt, it was overwhelming, especially since this was the first time he had ever experienced this feeling. He brought the wand down in an elegant arch with just the slightest swish, and all of a sudden the store was filled with a blinding white light and a slight breeze. The breeze ruffled his hair a bit, showing his scar.

When the light had faded Mr. Ollivander was rubbing his eyes, trying to get the large dot out of the center of his vision. Harry though was just fine. In fact, he had a slight smile on his face. That burst of magic had felt so right, this wand was his.

Mr. Ollivander quickly cleared his throat and said, "Yes, yes, I do believe this was made for you Mr. Potter. Use it well; many have gone mad with that kind of power, including the one that gave you that scar. The core of this particular wand is very unusual, it is a combination of a basilisk fang, phoenix tears, and a dark unicorn's tail hair. The basilisk is considered an evil creature, the phoenix a light, and the dark unicorn a neutral, though only considered dark because it isn't pure white like the usual unicorn. That will be fourteen galleons please."

Professor Snape stepped up and handed the man the money and led Harry out of the store, this time looking even more weirded out then he had before.

Once again sorry for the long wait. But before you go to a different story I'd like to say thanks to my wonderful beta afterall. THANKYOU!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

AN: Hey all, sorry it took so long to post again. But my first year of high school has been CRAZY!! Especially on top of taking care of our hyper Great Dane. (She drives me insane but I love her anyway.) That and I just got my driver's permit last month!! (You might want to look out on the roads if you live in IL, I'm not that great at it yet. Hehe :D.) Anyway, on with the story!!

Faith looked out the window in Dudley's bedroom while vacuuming and saw her brother and a strangely dressed man with long hair and a honker of a nose walking up to the door. Harry looked a little shocked about something. Realizing they were about to open the door she quickly shut off the vacuum, hoping that the man hadn't noticed the awful noise it made. Aunt Petunia had run to the store and dropped Dudley off at a friend's house. It might seem somewhat strange that a vacuum was running when there was 'no one home'. Faith crept over to Dudley's door and walked silently down the hall to the stairs.

"Potter, here is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express on September first. The train leaves promptly at eleven o'clock. Do NOT be late, the train doesn't make exceptions for people like you."

"Thank you Professor. I'll see you at school I guess."

"Good day Potter." Faith could practically hear a sneer when the man said that.

She heard the door shut and waited a few moments to be sure he was gone before rushing down the stairs to greet her brother. "Harry! I'm so glad your home! I'm almost done with my chores so I can help you with yours so Uncle Vernon doesn't get angry for not finishing on time. How did it go? Did you have enough money for everything? Did you learn anything new? Harry? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes I'm listening Faith, I learned a lot today. There's something I need to tell you though. At lunch Professor Snape, that's the man that was just here, told me how our parents died. I also swiped something for you to eat."

Flashback 

"_Professor?"_

_The man sighed, "What Potter?"_

"_Why are all these people treating me like this? What did I do? Or do they treat all new people like this?"_

"_You don't know?"_

"_Know what?" Harry said shaking his head._

"_You are the Boy-Who-Lived."_

"_Huh? Could you elaborate please?"_

"_Your parents were in hiding from the Dark Lord after being told that they were a target. Their secret keeper, Sirius Black betrayed them. On Halloween night the Dark Lord came to your house and killed your parents. Your mother died protecting you after your father's failed attempt to distract the Dark Lord long enough for her to get you away. The Dark Lord tried to kill you, but his spell bounced off of you and hit him. Since then, there has been no sign of him," the Professor said scratching at his left forearm. _

"_Why do you call him the Dark Lord? Doesn't he have a real name?"  
_

"_Before he turned evil he had a name, one not many know, the Headmaster knows but doesn't often tell, so that is a question you better ask him."_

"_Thank you Professor."_

_End Flashback_

"You mean our parents weren't killed in a car crash? The Dursley's lied to us?"

"You heard right, our parent's were murdered. And the maniac tried to kill me too."

"Well I need to go finish vacuuming, then I'll be out to help you finish."

Harry headed out back to get the lawn mower out of the shed. He drug the machine out the doorway and struggled to get it started. After a few minutes of fiddling with it he got it started. By the time he finished mowing Faith was sticking her head out the door, making sure no one was around to see her but Harry. Finding no one, she crept silently across the deck and down the stairs to a flowerbed and started weeding. Harry put away the mower and kneeled down next to her.

"We need to come up with a way for you to contact me at Hogwarts so I'll know that you're ok."

"How are we going to do that? I don't think the Dursley's will let me send any mail. And I know for a fact that they won't let me tell you if something really bad happened to me. Besides, you shouldn't worry about me; you should be worrying more about your schoolwork. This material is completely new to you, unlike in school here. Everything builds, and if you don't pay attention in your first year then you'll be lost and confused all through out. Look at Dudley! He's living proof!"

"Well I think I have an idea of how you could contact me. In Diagon Alley there was a store that sold delivery owls. I could sneak out sometime and go get one. That way the owl could come at night and you could give it a note."

"Ok, but when are you going to be able to sneak out to get the owl?"

"Well the train leaves at eleven on the first, so I could leave really early to go stop by Diagon Alley and then walk to the train station. It isn't that far of a walk, only about a mile and a half I think. I'll just have to sneak onto the bus to get into London, I don't think Uncle Vernon would be willing to drive me to that 'freaky place that no one should ever go into or they will be sent to hell'. He's have a fit if I even asked, and then probably take it out on you."

"Alright, but what about money? I mean I doubt that in a place with that much magic around it you'll be able to steal. Besides, you shouldn't steal at all. I don't exactly approve of your sneaking onto the bus plan either, but if that's what has to be done, then I won't complain. I think I'll be able to sneak out on Saturday nights when Dudley is at a friend's and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia go out. So send the owl then I guess. I'm going to miss you so much Harry, but it's for the best. So you better write a letter for every week, you understand me?"

"Alright, I understand. I got a subscription to the newspaper in the magic world for you, so you'll know what's going on, and I got some extra parchment and a book on potions you can make from Muggle ingredients. I think you'll be able to do them; they seem extremely similar to cooking to me. I looked through the book and it has things that will be helpful for when I'm away. There's something for burns and bruises, there's a few different things for colds and the flu, there's even one that dulls pain for hours! It says that it works better than actual Muggle medicines, so I won't have to fake being sick at school to get the medicine."

"Harry you didn't have to do that, you could have used the money for something extra for you, what if you think of something you would have liked to have, and now you won't have the money."

"You said I shouldn't worry about you while I'm away right? Well the book on potions will help me worry less. And I don't want you to run out of paper and have to take some and then possibly get caught. I don't want you to get beaten any more than what Uncle Vernon would find an excuse for to begin with."

"I still don't like it. But I won't always be able to write back. It's most likely I'll just send a blank piece of paper or something. But don't worry about me, your going to have plenty to worry about at Hogwarts, new teachers and classes, new people that you could make friends with. Please make friends Rie, they'll help you so much there. You have to have some fun, but remember to do your homework and study. I don't want you flunking out and getting stuck here forever with me. You're destined for much greater things."

"Faith, how do you know these things? You're talking like you already know what's going to happen."

"I don't really know, I just have a feeling. Like when you know something isn't going to go right. Like if you plan a picnic and have a feeling it isn't going to go well because the weatherman forecasted bad weather, or if you forgot you homework at school, you feel like the teacher is going to be really angry at you. But just because that's what is said in the weather doesn't mean it is going to rain, or that the teacher won't be forgiving. Ya know? "

Harry wiped his forehead on the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat, it was a hot day out and it wasn't making the twins any less miserable. The air was hot and bone dry, it hadn't rained all month and the surrounding lawns were turning brown in patches and all the plants were dead. There was no trees to block the suns rays so the rest of the neighborhood was either at work or sitting comfortably in their home's air-conditioning.

The Dursley's lawn however was an oasis in what Vernon called a brown wasteland. He scorned the neighbor's for being to lazy to take care of their lawns and gardens during the hot days of summer. Harry always rolled his eyes and grumbled angrily to Faith that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were to lazy as well, if they (Harry and Faith) weren't there then their lawn would be just as bad.

And of course Petunia always got compliments on how beautiful her garden was and was admired for working so hard to keep it that way almost year round. Faith always hated those women, it was her brother that did the work, _he_ should be the one getting recognized for it.

Faith sighed and told herself that her brother would get everything he deserved and more at Hogwarts. Though he would be given a whole lotta trouble along the way. She didn't know what kind of trouble, or even how she knew that.

Harry stood next to her and held out his hand to help Faith up. She starred at his hand for a few moments. He had calluses from all the manual labor and several cuts from pesky weeds and refused to pop out of the fragrant soil without a battle. It looked slightly sweaty and had red lines in it from being pressed against the grass for so long. It was small and frail looking from lack of food, but at the same time, strong. These hands were the ones that patched her up to the best of their ability after Vernon went on a rampage. These were the hands that shared the meager food they received with her when she went all day without. Faith locked gazes with her brother and firmly took his hand.

Please review, though hold back on the flames. NO one likes those. Besides maybe the people leaving them…..Anywho…..constructive critizism is always welcome. Especially since afterall seems to have fallen off the planet. So everyone please pray or do a tribal dance or whatever you want to hope for her safe return. THANKYOU FOR READING:D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hey all, I know it's been forever so don't kill me if you were wanting me to update. I had severe writer's block and ended up coming up with a story of my own that I focused my attention on. And believe it or not I have writer's block and that now too. :/ Any way…I couldn't think of how I wanted the whole Harry sneaks out to get Hedwig thing and gets on the train and gets sorted and all that. So…I skipped to a part I did know what I wanted to do. So a little fill in, the sneak out thing worked and Harry saw some people walk through the barrier and followed cause you kinda got to be magical if you walk through walls and all. He found a compartment for himself and Ron never showed up nor did Draco or Hermione. The whole sorting thing is kinda the same but Harry doesn't feel the pain in his scar from starring at Snape…he was ignoring the staff table all together really…. (he was worried about Faith). So Harry doesn't really have any friends yet (he will though no worries!) and he doesn't really care, he wants to do the best he can so he can get Faith away from the Dursleys. At this point we're about a week into school and Harry is due to write a letter to Faith. Oh, and he was sorted into Gryffindor…

Harry slid the scarlet curtains hanging around his bed open slowly, trying not to make a sound. He almost had them open enough to slide out when one of the rings screeched. In reality it probably wasn't very loud, but in a room silent but for the soft even breathing of the other boys and the Weasly boy's muttering it sounded loud enough to wake the Slytherins that were rumored to 'nest' in the dungeons. So in accordance to what seems to be the natural reaction Harry froze and held his breath for a few moments to be sure it hadn't woken any of his roommates.

There weren't any noises except for the usual snoring so Harry slowly and more cautiously slid the curtains the rest of the way, not making a peep this time. Harry slid out of bed and his feet landed on the cushy rug that was beneath every bed to keep the students from going into shock from warm toasty limbs hitting ice cold stone floors every morning. The other boys had a pair of slippers just under their bed so they didn't have to step on the frigid floors, Harry didn't have any, the pair that Dudley had thrown out he decided to leave with Faith.

He maneuvered over to his trunk and popped it open enough to grab a piece of parchment and a pen he had stashed there before leaving the Dursleys. With that he let his trunk close with a soft thud and crept out the door. Harry paused at the bottom of the staircase and peeked his head out into the common room, checking to be sure no one was there. When he was sure the coast was clear he crossed what was probably the only carpeted room in the tower and with a pop noise he pushed open the portrait.

The hall past the doorway was dark, almost completely. Harry glanced behind him at the warm fire and carpeted floors before stepping into the hall and closing the portrait behind him.

There were no windows in this section of the seventh floor so the only light source was too far away to shed any decent light down his way. With another pause to let his eyes adjust and listen for any teachers on their rounds, he thought about what he would tell Faith. This place was supposed to be where he could learn how to defend his twin, but so far they had only learned the theory of everything. How could he tell her that after a whole week of classes he hadn't learned anything that could help her?

A week's time at the Dursley's could be the difference between life and death, and she was by herself now. He wasn't there to make sure she was okay. And in her life, he was the only one that cared if she survived or not.

This was also the place he was supposed to breakout from Dudley's reign of fear and make friends. So far people had only looked in awe at his forehead and asked him pointless questions.

Harry sighed and walked the final few steps to the end of the hall before peeking his head out and listening for a few moments, just to be sure, he couldn't afford to be in trouble. There wasn't any sound but for a faint breeze.

Harry watched the owl fly toward the moon, waiting till it only a small speck in the light before turning around. He closed his eyes and slowly sat down on the nasty floor. Every few seconds you could hear a faint splat, and the "splats" for days before made slight crunching noises as you walked over them. The absolute filth made him smile a bit, Aunt Petunia would probably keel over if she had seen this room. He wondered if it were a possibility of bringing her, just to see, hopefully it would work.

Harry leaned his head back against the cold uneven stone. With the wind blowing through the window ruffling his bangs his eyes shot open. He would spend every spare moment he had in the library, trying to find something to protect Faith. Who cared if he ever made friends, right? All everyone seemed to want him for was his scar, even some of his teachers. Though one seemed to hate him for it, Professor Snape, Potions Master. For that Harry respected him a bit and felt more trust towards him. That sort of treatment was familiar, and something of a comfort in this strange atmosphere.

"I wonder, could he help…No! Bad Harry! No one can know about Faith! I just need to get to the library and hit the books."

Another week passed before Harry got a reply from Faith. The letter arrived during dinner instead of during breakfast like everyone else's mail so the lone owl attacked a lot of attention; everyone wanted to know whom it was for. When Hedwig finally landed quite a few people around him looked curiously, trying to figure out why he was receiving a letter in the first place. After all none had come thus far, two weeks into the school year.

Harry untied the rolled up piece of paper and fed Hedwig a few pieces of chicken before sliding the paper under the table to read. He unrolled it slowly to hopefully make the people around bored enough to no longer care. When he got to the message a spike of fear went through him. The only word written on the page was "HELP", written in what looked like blood.

Okay, sorry it's so short everyone! I'm really trying to figure out where I want to go with this and as soon as I do the posts will come a lot faster. And they'll be even faster if I could find a new beta. afterall seems to have fallen off the face of the planet. pouts.. So my hopefully future beta will be good at spelling (because as you can tell, I'm crap at it) and maybe (if you feel like it) look over some of my original stuff. Please?? Let me know!


End file.
